


A World Full of Goldfish

by Ayla221bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayla221bee/pseuds/Ayla221bee
Summary: “I think that we should get married,”  he said suddenly, sighing when he realised that it was perhaps not the right choice of words.  “Marry me.”Greg blinked and had a confused expression on his face.  “Most people say ‘hello,’   when they meet their boyfriend in a restaurant.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	A World Full of Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> No one needed this fic but I wanted to write it! Based on my own experiences and a bit of wish fulfilment for myself, so sorry ! I was just wanting to write a fic with Mycroft being on the spectrum and to give some love to him!

He felt so dreadfully unprepared for the situation. It was hardly a new feeling; experiencing it when it came to social situations, more so when it came to ones with Greg Lestrade. He often stumbled more than he would like to admit and he was far too painfully aware of the errs that he made around the other man, staying awake into the early hours going over the situation and wondering what he could do better to ensure that he didn’t make the same mistakes.

Greg hardly seemed phased or even cared when he made social mistakes. Greg was hardly offended and took it in his stride when he was a bit too direct about matters, claiming that he appreciated Mycroft’s brutal honesty when it came to things and how compliments felt more real when Mycroft said them. 

He never seemed to mind when he failed to understand a sarcastic comment right away or he had taken something that Greg had said literally. Greg was encouraging of his interests, allowing him to ramble on about an obscure interest of his and bought him books relating to it, and happily watched classic cinema with him and encouraged him to give a commentary on it as they watched along. 

He had tried to do the same with Greg’s interest in football and had even researched enough to be able to have a conversation in it with Greg even though he cared little for it. He believed that it would be the only way that he could talk to Greg about something other than Sherlock when they encountered each other at crime scenes and he had invited Greg into his office until Greg had plainly told him that he didn’t need to do it and that he liked him. 

He couldn’t quite believe how wonderful Greg was at times and how he seemed to be too good to be true. Greg seemed to understand him in a way that other people could not and seemed keen to do so. He did not mind too much when he needed time on his own or that he preferred quiet nights in instead of going out and being social. Greg never seemed to mind that he liked to schedule things and could not handle spontaneity too well, seeming amused, laughing with him instead of at him when he had confessed to him during their first date that he had prepared conversation topics out of worry about boring him.

  
  


He often felt as if he was alien visiting earth or a foreign tourist visiting another country when it came to people and he couldn't quite master the language or the rules, finding himself on the outside looking in when it came to other people. 

He often wondered if he had missed the day at school when they taught social rules and how to form connections with other people, the other children seemed to do it with such ease. He wondered if it was the day that Mummy had taken him one afternoon for the dentist when he was seven. 

Regardless of what day he missed or what planet he was from, other people sensed that he was an outsider and rather strange, no matter with his best attempts at trying to assimilate, he did rather well but he still stumbled. 

His parents had taken him to doctors and specialists with Sherlock when they were children, they had found a label for him to explain why he was a certain way. He researched it when he was older, reluctantly agreeing that it did perhaps fit him, but regarded the information just as important to him as his shoe size, his shoe size being the more important piece of information to him. 

People were quick to point out his flaws and what he was not, making Mycroft feel rather inadequate for the most part of his life despite his best attempts to not care much about it, dismissing people around him as ‘goldfish,’ who simply couldn’t understand him. Mummy told him that it was other people who were the problem; he was too clever for other children to understand him, and when he was older, people were just ignorant and that he was in a world that just was not suited for him, adding to his feelings of inadequacy. 

It had changed when it came to Greg; he saw him for what he was and accepted him for it. He felt that Greg was one of the few people that could and actually wanted to see him, never regarding him as being anything less when he was not his best and overwhelmed with the world.

He had hoped that he would perhaps find someone who would be kind enough to put up with him and his flaws for the most part; he did not expect to find Greg, who embraced him for who he was, not wanting him to change.

It made perfect sense to marry Greg; it would be foolish not to do so. He was in a world of goldfish, Greg was the exception to ordinary people. 

They had already moved in together and he had adapted well to Greg being in his world so intimately. He had worried that it would have possibly been the end of their relationship with that step of their relationship; it would be much more difficult to hide his ‘quirky behavior,’ as his mother claimed he had from Greg and give him more reason for him to leave. They had squabbles at first, Greg being more unorganized and messy than he was but they had settled comfortably into domestic life rather quickly, adapting and fitting well into another despite being slightly mismatched and damaged over the years. 

He rehearsed the lines in his head and adjusted his tie for the tenth time since he had arrived in a restaurant; a favorite location of his with good food, low lighting, and background music that wasn’t too loud. Greg had discovered it for him after a disastrous date and they had visited regularly ever since. 

He smiled when he saw Greg at the door of the restaurant, Greg in return shot him a grin as he made his way to the table. He pecked him on the cheek before he sat down at the table. 

“There’s something on your mind,” he said, moments after sitting down at the table. “I can tell, there is that look in your eyes.”

Mycroft cleared his throat, trying to find the right words to say, suddenly finding himself tongue-tied. He had prepared a speech about the benefits of marriage, deciding that it would be best to propose as if it was a business agreement. He believed that it was best to do it; marriage was a business partnership of some sort.

“I think that we should get married,” he said suddenly, sighing when he realised that it was perhaps not the right choice of words. “Marry me.”

Greg blinked and had a confused expression on his face. “Most people say ‘hello,’ when they meet their boyfriend in a restaurant.”

Mycroft grimaced and quickly fumbled around in his pocket for the box, unsure if he was to offer Greg the ring or not. He tried to ignore the feeling of rejection that bubbled within him. It was a silly idea of his, he knew that Greg wouldn't want to marry him. He was too good to be true, Mycroft knew that he should have been happy that Greg was with him and actually liked, loved, him instead of tolerating him like what most people did. 

Greg shook his head and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. “I would like to get married to you, only if you would have me,” he said, grinning at Mycroft. “I always thought that you would order me to marry you, I couldn’t imagine you doing a flowery speech.”

  
“Are you agreeing?” Mycroft asked, perking up quickly. “I can do a flowery speech if you want.”

“That’s not you,” Greg said, shaking his head with a smile on his face. “I was expecting business paperwork and perhaps a chart. You did that when you asked if I wanted to move in with you.”

“Are you actually wanting to marry me?” Mycroft asked, sounding rather pleased. “I’m just wanting to make sure.”

Greg grinned at him, answering him with a kiss that answered all of Mycroft’s questions.


End file.
